plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Julianna II
Amsterdert, Ardwall |Spouse = Diedrik vander Clausen (m. 1990) |Issue = Anna-Beatrice, Princess of Aranje Princess Véronique Prince Jonatan |Name = Julianna Marie Beatrice Dorothea |House = Schlessingpfeight |Father = Carl-Eric of Ardwall |Mother = Christina Scholt }}Julianna II (Julianna Marie Beatrice Dorothea; born 22 July 1958) is the Queen of Ardwall. She acceded to the throne upon the abdication of her father, Carl-Eric of Ardwall, in 2017. Julianna was born in Amsterdert as the elder of two daughters to Carl-Eric and his wife Christina Scholt. She became the Princess of Aranje and heir apparent upon her father's accession to the throne as King on 25 July 1979, and succeeded him following his abdication on 14 March 2017. Julianna attended public primary and secondary schooling, ultimately graduating with a degree in art history from Carl-Johannes University in 1980. She married lawyer Diedrik vander Clausen in 1990, and they have three children together: Anna-Beatrice, Princess of Aranje (born 1993), Princess Véronique (born 1996), and Prince Jonatan (born 1998). As a member of the Ardwallian royal family, Julianna has become a patron of the arts, sponsoring a number of art education programs for children and the less fortunate, while also acting as an amateur art collector and sculptor. She has sold dozens of her own sculptures, which have raised a total of more than $1.5 million for various charities. Early life and education Julianna was born on 22 July 1958 as Julianna Marie Beatrice Dorothea, at Amsterdert University Medical Center in Amsterdert. She is the first child of Prince Carl-Eric and Princess Christina, and the first grandchild of King Carl-Johannes IV and Queen Béatrice. With her birth, Julianna became second-in-line to the Ardwallian throne, behind only her father. As Ardwall practiced a system of male-preference primogeniture, Julianna would have been displaced in the line of succession should a younger male sibling have been born. While lawmakers considered changing succession policy to a system of absolute primogeniture, these plans did not ultimately come to fruition, but since Carl-Eric ultimately had no sons, Julianna maintained her spot in the line of succession. Absolute primogeniture was not adopted until more than thirty years later, in 1995. After her birth, Julianna was granted the title Princess of Ardwall. She was baptized as a member of the Church of Ardwall on 22 November 1958. Julianna has one younger sister: Princess Arabella (born 1968). She lived with her parents and younger sister at Vuijklammer House, a twelve-bedroom estate on the grounds of the Royal Palace of Amsterdert, from her birth until 1979. In 1979, her father Carl-Eric became King following the abdication of her grandfather Carl-Johannes, and the family moved into the main residence of the Royal Palace, a twenty-five bedroom palace. With her grandfather's abdication, Julianna became the heir presumptive to the throne and received the royal title Princess of Aranje. Julianna attended a local primary school in Amsterdert beginning in 1964, until her graduation in 1974. After graduating from primary school, Julianna enrolled in the selective, public secondary school Amsterdert Academy, studying a third tier program in history and the humanities. Julianna was a high academic achiever in school, and also a popular student, who was elected top girl for her class. She graduated from secondary school in 1977, and afterwards enrolled in the Faculty of History and Global Cultures at Carl-Johannes University, graduating with a degree in art history in 1980. Reign Since 1976, when Julianna turned 18, she has been a member of the Ardwallian Council of State, the most supreme council of Ardwall. In January 2017, Carl-Eric announced his intention to abdicate in order to begin his retirement. On the morning of 14 March, he officially abdicated the throne at the Royal Palace of Amsterdert. Later that afternoon, Julianna was inaugurated as queen in a special meeting of parliament. As queen, Julianna meets with the Prime Minister weekly, and additionally has frequent meetings with other ministers regarding the direction of the nation. She signs all new pieces of passed legislation and royal decrees, allowing them to become law. As the head of state, Julianna has the power to veto legislation, although this power is simply a formality and is not used in practice to avoid politicization of the monarchy. The queen also appoints, swears in, and dismisses all government ministers and ambassadors, although this is solely performed at the advice of the Prime Minister. As queen, Julianna is the chair of the Council of State, although in practice the head of state seldom actually presides over meetings. Julianna is the second queen regnant in Ardwallian history, after Julianna I. As queen, Julianna has sponsored a number of art education initiatives targeted at youth and the less fortunate. She is a patron of the arts, having donated funds to art museums and local galleries, and is additionally a sculptor and amateur art collector. Her collection is valued at more than $4.7 million, while she has sold her sculptures for a combined total of more than $1.5 million, all donated to charity. Marriage and children On 12 May 1990, Julianna married Diedrik vander Clausen in a royal wedding at the First Church of Ardwall in Amsterdert. Diedrik is a former private litigation lawyer in Amsterdert. They began their relationship in 1984, after being introduced through mutual friends. Following the marriage, Diedrik was given the royal title Prince of Ardwall, and the couple moved into Dijkstram House on the grounds of the Royal Palace of Amsterdert. In 2017, they moved into the main residence of the Royal Palace. Julianna and Diedrik have three children together: *The Princess of Aranje (Anna-Beatrice Charlotta Emilia Christina; born 15 June 1993) *[[Princess Véronique of Ardwall|Princess Véronique Eloise Margarethe Daniella of Ardwall]] (born 27 September 1996) *[[Prince Jonatan of Ardwall|Prince Jonatan Maximillian Carl Henri of Ardwall]] (born 8 October 1998) Titles *'22 July 1958 – 25 July 1979': Her Royal Highness Princess Julianna of Ardwall *'25 July 1979 – 14 March 2017': Her Royal Highness The Princess of Aranje *'14 March 2017 – ''present': ''Her Majesty The Queen of Ardwall Category:1958 births Category:Amsterdert Academy alumni Category:Ardwallian monarchs Category:Ardwallian royalty Category:Ardwallian sculptors Category:Ardwallian women artists Category:Carl-Johannes University alumni Category:House of Schlessingpfeight Category:Living people Category:Members of the Church of Ardwall Category:People from Amsterdert Category:Princes and princesses of Aranje Category:Princes and princesses of Ardwall Category:Queens regnant